The present disclosure generally relates to a fluid powered device to perform work. More particularly, a pneumatically powered intensifying cylinder is described.
The manufacturing industry utilizes various intensified fluid powered devices to perform work. Some of these devices may produce 100 or more tons of output force. One such device utilizes air at various input pressures to drive a piston and rod into a sealed hydraulic chamber. An intensified output force acts on a working piston rod. Pressures in excess of 6,000 psi may be generated in a sealed hydraulic chamber. Due to these high operating pressures, seals may require replacement from time to time. Furthermore, such systems may also be subject to air entering into the hydraulic chamber. The accumulated air may adversely affect the performance of the cylinder and may require purging from the system.
Some intensified fluid powered devices include springs to return internal pistons. The springs may be subject to breakage and may have a potential to damage the cylinder should breakage occur. Furthermore, special valving is required to sequence the operation of the various components of the intensified fluid powered device. To obtain a desired output force, some models require an input pressure of approximately 145 psi to be supplied. Accumulators or special air compressors may be required to provide this magnitude of input pressure.
Another high force output device that operates with an input of relatively low pressure air is known as an air toggle press. This simple device produces a greatly magnified force output through a toggle linkage mechanism. However, the air toggle press does not produce a straight-line constant force output that may be desirable in some applications. The seals and the cylinder of the air toggle press are exposed to relatively low pressures only.
Many of the previously described assemblies may require anti-rotation devices to maintain proper orientation of certain components during the work stroke. These devices may be added either internally or externally depending on unit design and space constraints.